Tsumasaki
by Euregatto
Summary: -After Aizen's defeat- Ggio is dead... or is he? What happens when he's reborn as a Pokemon--something that shouldn't exist? Of course, Soifon just HAPPENED to be the one to find the egg. eventual Ggiosoi
1. Asterisk

I had a dream like this so I decided to write a story XD it's gonna be short, though. this 1st chap is dedicated to **Cosaque**

* * *

"One week after Aizen's defeat, Soul Society had gradually returned to its rigorous routine of killing Hollows and various other things that Shinigami did. Gin Ichimaru, after some careful consideration by the new Central 46, reclaimed his position as Captain of the 3rd Division. If you ask me, I think he should've been thrown in prison for the next 100 years. But that's just me. It's plently for me to see him trying to win back Rangiku Matsumoto's friendship, though." Soifon looked up from her papers and tapped the pencil against her chin. She continued writing her report while reciting it aloud.

"I don't know how to properly thank that human girl Orihime Inoue for healing my arm. That bastard Barragan Luisenbarn was a tough opponent, but not strong enough I guess. speaking of which, Hachigen Ushoda broke our promise to lock Kisuke Urahara up for one month. My blood boiles just thinking about it! ...Well, I'm not mad about it, I just hate the feeling I get of how many times I keep getting stabbed in the back by someone after we make a promise. OK, so I am pissed off beyond all belief (admittedly); oh how I'm going to kick some Vizard ass the next time I see him!"

Soifon heaved a sigh and set her work to the side. Maybe she was getting a **little** out of hand with her report, but she honestly didn't care.

Maybe she would take a walk to clear her head.

* * *

Darkness.

_(Where am I?)_

Nothingness.

_(Am I dead? No, I hear a voice...)_

"GGIO VEGA. DO NOT FEAR. YOU ARE NOT DEAD."

(_Where am I, then?)_

"I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU TO FULFILL. MY NAME IS ARCEUS, AND I AM THE RULER OF THE POKEMON UNIVERSE."

_(What's a Pokemon?)_

"YOU ARE ONE. YOU WERE ONCE AN ARRANCAR, BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER. I HAVE A MISSION THAT MUST BE COMPLETED WITH THE UPMOST PRIORITY. YOU, GGIO VEGA, ARE GOING TO RESTORE TIME AND ORDER TO THE WORLD."

_(Why me?)_

"I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER, BUT AS FOR NOW I WANT YOU TO GROW STRONG. WHEN THE TIME COMES I WILL MAKE CONTACT WITH YOU AGAIN. BE STRONG, GGIO VEGA, AND PROCEED WITH CARE."

_(No! Hey, wait! I don't understand! Why me?! WHAT'S A POKEMON?! WHAT ARE YOU?!)_

"ALL IN DUE TIME, GGIO VEGA. ALL IN DUE TIME..."

Pushing against something hard. Really hard. Like a rock. He was surrounded by slick wetness, a substance he couldn't quite name. Never had he felt so **weak**--like an infant. He couldn't breathe--yet, he didn't need to.

Slowly, he slipped out of consciousness... and waited.

* * *

The trees rustled as a gentle breeze blew by. Every step Soifon took was one step closer to her sanity. She was still heated from the realization of how gullible she could let herself be--how gullible she had let herself_ become_.

"It isn't fair, dammit!" She was always back-stabbed, even when she didn't trust someone to begin with. Always. It just wasn't_ fair_. It wasn't _right._

Maybe she should--_whoops! _She tripped on something hard and stumbled, but she didn't fall. "What the hell?" Turning to see what it was that was in her line of powerwalk, her eyes widened at the sight of the odd entity.

An egg. A freaking blue and white egg. Pretending like it wasn't weird or out of the ordinary, Soifon felt a pang of guilt to just turn a blind eye to the fragile...erm...egg? She scooped it up in her arms and analyzed it.

"What...the...hell?"

* * *

"What is it?" The Head Captain quirked an eyebrow at the egg in Soifon's arms. She had brought it with her to the scheduled pointless Captain's meeting which took place only a few hours after she had actually found the odd egg, and now the Captains really did have something to discuss about.

"I don't know, sir, but it is an egg. And it keeps moving every now and again," Soifon eyed Mayuri Kurosutchi's drastic grin, "And I expect for Mayuri to wipe off his I'm-going-to-experiment-on-it smirk before I go over there and wipe it off for him."

"Calm down," Yama-jii warned, "There will be no experimenting on the egg. Soifon-taiichou, I hope you understand that you are fully responsible for whatever hatches from that egg."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Then the meeting is dismissed."

* * *

"I found this weird egg, and I just came back from the Captain's meeting about it. The Old Man says I need to take responibility for this thing... What do you think?"

Omaeda sweatdropped quizically. "Er..."

"Glad you agree with me."

"I don't--"

The egg began to shake. It was true it had been moving ever since she adopted it from the forest floor, but never so violently. Nor so many times in one minute. "I think it's hatching," She remarked and set the egg down on her bed, "Omaeda, go heat up some towels for me."

He darted out the door as soon as she had finished her statement. After all, he was really curious to see what it was that was about to be born.

* * *

When Ggio had regained consciousness, the first reflexive instinct that came to mind was to push. Hard. And not give up. That was what he did. He began to thrash about, slamming against the soild walls (which weren't as strong as before) of his dark prison.

A crack. He heard a sharp crack--and began to attack that one spot. He had to get out! Had. To. Get. Out! Not a smart idea. The light poured into his prison, blinding him in a fury. No. He had to keep trying.

Slowly, the pieces began to fall away until he completely burst from the--egg? Holy shit he was in an egg the entire time! But that meant... He was some sort of animal? No, Arceus said "Pokemon."

Whatever that was.

The brightness of the light dazzled his vision, and he fell limp. He was quaking... It was so cold... and he was hungry... So weak... So tired...

Warmth. Someone wrapped his small shivering body in a heated fabric. It was hard to process what was going on. Difficult to understand everything that was happening. But he was hungry. That was the most important thing he could think of.

That same someone brought him close against his or her chest--whoa, definetly female.

"Taiichou, what is it?"

_(A voice. It was really irritating.)_

"Does it look like I know?"

_(That voice. It sounds familiar.)_

"Hey, Soifon! I came to see how the egg was doing--it hatched?"

"Oh, hey Juushiro. Seems you came just in time."

(_Too many people. So... loud. And annoying.)_

"Ukitake-taiichou, could you perhaps tell us what this is?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Omaeda."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't know what is it, though. Can I hold it?"

"Be my guest."

Ggio felt himself being carefuly passed into another person's arms. He wanted to protest! He wasn't a baby! Or was he? Still, the only thing he could do was cry. He started wailing--loud enough to hear his own voice echo off the walls.

"Seems it isn't fond of you."

"Uhm... You can have him back."

Back in the safety of the woman's arms. Soifon perhaps? He continued to ball, but not as loud as before. He was jsut hungry--and he wanted food. NOW. He didn't care what. "Uhm, Taiichou? What is it saying?"

"I don't know exactly, but it kinda sounds like something with a p."

"Piplup?... Yeah, that's what its saying."

"Hm... You know something? I think the term Piplup rings a bell."

"That's a first for Omaeda. Where have you heard the term used before?"

"Let me think... Holy hell! It's a Pokemon! No wonder it looks so familiar! Iba-fukutaiichou is always talking about this little kids show he watched in the Real World once!"

"Are you saying this thing is technicallly not supposed to exist?"

"It's not an actualy living creature!"

"...Now this is getting weird. Ukitake-taiichou, could you perhaps alert the Head Captain? Omaeda, I want you to fetch Tetsuzaemon for me. Tell him its an emergency."

"Already on it, Taiichou!"

The sound of a door opening. A door closing. "You'll be fine by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, Ukitake. Just tell the Head Captain."

"Alright... If you insist." Opening and closing again.

Silence. Ggio loved the silence--even his crying died down to a silent whimper. Slowly, his teary eyes split open to look up at who was holding him. _(OH FUCK! DAMN YOU ARCEUS!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!! NOT HER AGAIN!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ME THE FIRST TIME AROUND, YOU BASTARD!!)_

Soifon stared down into his eyes, "...Those eyes..." She remembered the battle field during the war at Karakura. The Fraccion, Ggio Vega. That look he gave her as they fought. She could never forget them--yet, she didn't know why.

Even though this 'Piplup' had a different taint in color, they still belonged to him. They had those same hints of intention--of will. But now they seemed confused, and even a little agitated. "Ggio Vega... It's you."

_(Damn right it's me! Now set me down, woman! I do not like to be manhandled!)_ His beak opened to try and yell at her, but all that came was "_Piplup!" _(_You have GOT to be kidding me!)_

"That settles it. I'll call you Ggio."

_(I'm going to kick your ass, Arceus!)_

* * *

End of Chapter 1. So, what do you think? ...Yes, Ggio is a Piplup. It originally the other way around. Soifon was the Piplup XD Yeah, I couldn't decide which Pokemon would be funny but still be awesome at the same time... Please leave a reveiw so I know it isn't **horrible**...

~Eure~


	2. Houki Boshi

I'm going to name all the chapters after **Bleach** openings/endings/ost song names.

* * *

"Piplup: The Penguin Pokemon. Its one of the three starter Pokemon for the games Diamond, Pearl, and Platnium. They have a large sense of self-pride, and have a hard time accepting food from trainers... Yes, I did memorize that from the page on the web."

Soifon arched an eyebrow, "Alright, I'm going to pretend I have a clue about what you're saying. What does it do?"

Iba shrugged, "Seeing as its not supposed to exist in real life, I can't tell you much more. I guess, because it is a Pokemon, it can use a moveset."

"Moveset?"

"Being a newborn, I'm thinking the most it can do is Bubble... And, if lucky, Peck."

"..."

"Is there something on my face?"

"...No."

"Uhm, OK then. Here, take this," Iba reached into his sleeve as pulled out a paper, "This should help when Piplup starts to learn different moves." He passed the hand-written sample to the Taiichou. She skimmed it over.

"This sounds so unbelievable it's actually hurts," she sighed, "But whatever. What do they eat?"

Iba shook his head, "Start with formulated milk. I guess Piplup will have to live on human food for now."

"Alright. Thank you for your time."

He bowed and slipped out the door. Ggio was fast asleep in Soifon's arms, his face buried in her chest. She perched herself in her office chair, careful not to arouse him into another hissy fit of waterworks, and then slipped the paper into her sleeve without disturbing the snoozing Piplup.

There was a knock from the door and it gently slid open--to the beaming face of Ukitake, "Hey, Soifon! The Captain General wants to see you right away in his office. He wants to dicuss about the...uhm...thing that hatched from the egg."

"It's a Pipulp," Soifon said matter-of-factly, although she felt stupid hearing the words come from her own mouth, "And his name is Ggio."

With that, she stormed past the distraught captain and out the door.

* * *

"GGIO VEGA..."

_(Huh?) _Ggio stared around. There was a light green aura dancing around him, but he still couldn't figure out where he was. _(Where am I? Arceus, are you there?)_

"DO NOT FRET YOUNG ONE. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU IN YOUR DREAMS."

_(Oh... In that case... WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?! I'M A FREAKING BABY PENGUIN--SCRATCH THAT, A PIPLUP! What is this?! Pokemon aren't supposed to exist! I heard that Iba guy say so himself! ...Before I _actually_ fell asleep!)_

"I KNOW IT MAY SEE STRANGE, BUT I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU I NEED YOUR HELP--"

_(WHY ME, YOU INSANE BASTARD?!)_

"...I WILL EXPLAIN LATER," A massive gray structure appeared then--but Ggio couldn't make out the entity entirely as he felt his world start to slip off into darkness. "I WILL CONTACT YOU AGAIN I FEEL THE TIME IS RIGHT. AS FOR NOW, YOU NEED TO GROW."

_(Wait... I want to know more!... I. Can't. Slipping. Off...)_

* * *

"Really?" The Old Captain ask inquiringly, "It's something out of a bad television program?"

"I wouldn't say _that,_" Soifon remarked, "I'd just keep it at 'Something out of someone else's imagenation.'..."

"How is this possible?"

"Does it really look like I know?"

Yama-jii opened his mouth to declare a statement when Ggio began to sob. A sweat drop slid down the back of Soifon's head. _Oh, hell no! Not now! _She held him up in front of her, tears leaking down his cheeks in rivets. "_Pip... lup... Pip...!"_

Both Captain's awe-struck expressions stretched into looks of terror. "_PIPLUP!" _Ggio's tears sprayed from his eyes like heavenly waterfalls. Soifon flinched as his wailing turned into an uproar. The old Taiichou covered his ears, his head rattling.

"Soifon-taiichou, get that brat to calm down!"

"Gah! Come on, Ggio! Quiet down for a few moments, will you?! You just had another outburst only half an hour ago!" Still, the liquid kept streaming and the balling only grew louder. "I know!" Soifon exclaimed, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

The crying died down, just like that. Ggio gave a brisk nod, wiping the wetness from his face with the back of his arms [can't say hands...].

Old Man Yama-jii heaved a sigh of relief, "Whew..." His expression hardened and he narrowed his glare at her, "What did you call him? Captain Soifon, wasn't that the name of the Arrancar Fraccion you fought during the war?"

Soifon broke out in a cold sweat and brought Ggio against her chest once more, "Uhm... I uh... Thought it was a fitting name," she quickly spun on her heel to keep him from reading the obvious LIE that was printed across her face, "If you don't mind, sir, I'm going to get him some food."

With that, she stalked out the door.

* * *

"Aw, he's so kawaii!" The Fourth Division officers exclaimed as they crowded around Soifon to catch a glimpse at her new... whatever it was supposed to be. Ggio wasn't enjoying the attention so he only curled against the irritated Taiichou.

This made the girls squeal as their hearts practically melted. Their actions, of course, only made Soifon all the more claustrophobic.

"What's his name?"

"Ggio," Soifon replied promptly, hoping--scratch that, PRAYING--that they would stop throwing already asked questions in her direction.

"Aw, he's co cute!"

"What does he do?"

"What is he?"

"He's a Piplup," Soifon sighed, "Come on guys, you're scaring him!" It was true. The poor thing was trembling. Soifon began to wonder if Ggio could remember anything in his current form. No matter--she would have to wait and see.

_(So many questions... My ears hurt!) _"_Piplup!" _(Cut it out!) His first words, really. He just wanted everyone to go away. That was a major mistake. Everyone continued to comment--and the **really** _annoying_ obssessive fangirl squealing was starting to make him agitated.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Soifon's arms were starting to cramp up. She handed him first to the young Hanataro Yamada, "Don't drop him or I'll kick your ass."

_(What am I, some kind of dog? Put me down, dammit!) _Ggio had to admit, even though he didn't like Soifon for killing him and making him look weak in front of King Barragan, he preferred that she hold him over other Shinigami.

"He's so cute," Hanataro said, earning even more surpressed screams from the Soul Reapers leaning over his shoulder. He handed Ggio off to Isane Kotetsu-fukutaiichou. Soifon felt that Soifon was safer with Isane, seeing as she's used to babies. [You know, Shinigami having kids and having a younger sister?]

(_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want Soifon!)_ "(Mommy!)" Oh, hell no! Did I just...? [Everything in "()" is what Ggio is actual saying. Everyone else hears it as 'piplup']

"AW!"

"He's so damn adorable!"

"He looks just like a teddy bear!"

_(I officially hate fangirls...)_ Ggio was passed to another random Soul Reaper, and after a few passes of agonizingly painful torture and fangirl/fanboyism Soifon finally spoke up and said, "Alright, hand him over."

"Awww!"

"I wanted to hold him!"

_(Too bad, sista!)_

Soifon claimed him back just as Unohana Retsu approached with a baby bottle filled with formula clutched in her hand, "Here you go, Soifon-san. This was the best I could do. I hope it helps."

"Thank you," Soifon accepted the drink and held it up to Ggio's beak, "Here you go. You'd better drink it and be happy." There was a silence--even the fangirls were quiet. Ggio sniffed the rubber laytex before him.

_(What the hell is this stuff? ...It smells weird... But I'm hungry, so whatever.) _He had never realized how horribly famished he was until he took the first sip. He ended up downing the whole bottle with no let-up. The drink itself was gut-wrenching, yet sweet. He dispised every moment, but he just. Couldn't. Stop!

Down to the final drop... The pain was over... _(Hope I never do that again...) _Soifon removed the bottle from his mouth and passed it back to Unohana, "How many times a day do I give him this stuff?"

"Three of four times."

_(Stupid Law of Jinx...) _A small hiccup, followed by a burp; a small stream of bubbles reupted from his mouth, and every officer went back to squealing. Ggio mentally face-palmed. "(Kill me, please!)"

"Feeling better?" Soifon questioned, but not to convincingly. She expected him to start crying again for no apparent reason; he began to push against her grasp. "You want me to put you down?"

"(Yes!)"

"Here then," She set him gently on the floor, and the Shinigami backed away to give Ggio some space. He puffed out his chest to keep himself balanced--just to keep people from noticing Soifon's hand supporting him against his back.

He took one cautious step--and face-planted almost instantly. A chorus of laughter followed, but he had to keep trying. "(Shuddup...)" He muttered. He slowly rose to his feet; took another step--and fell back down.

Soifon picked him up, "Don't make a further embarassment of yourself. There's always tomorrow."

_(Arceus, I am DEFINETLY going to kick your ass next time we meet...)_

* * *

"Oh, Soifon! What a nice surprise to see you here," Komamura Sajin smiled down at the petite Shinigami. Her arms were locked around the odd-looking penguin, like he was some kind of puppy, "Iba told me what happened. I see he wasn't drunk like he normally is."

"Goodday Sajin," Soifon stated in her usual flat-and-stone-cold tone, "This is my Piplup, Ggio. Ggio, say hi to Sajin-taiichou."

Ggio waved, but only because he recalled this Captain being the one who destroyed Poww so easily, "_Piplup!" (Dear God this guy is huge!)_

"So, what brings you out here?"

"I was on my way back to my room," Soifon scratched her chin, "No one ever said taking care of a baby would be so difficult. All Ggio does is cry, eat, and cry some more. I don't recall him ever being such a big blubberpuss before..." Her last sentence was uttered under her breath, as if to herself.

Komamura arched an eyebrow, "Isn't Ggio Vega the name of--"

"Yes, it is," Soifon stormed past him, "Have a nice day, Captain."

He shot another quizzical expression to her back.

* * *

The night was calm. Soifon had Ggio snoozing beside her, wrapped in the bed sheet. "Hey, Ggio? I wouldn't expect you to be awake but... I've been thinking, is it the baby side of you that makes so such a whiner?"

"(What do you think?)"

"Whatever the reason, I hope you grow out of it soon. I've enver really cut out to be the motherly figure..."

"(You doing a decent job, I guess.)"

"Sigh... Sometimes I wonder if it's woman instincts that help me along with you. Ever sine you hatched I figured you would be a stick up my ass. Although, you're not half bad." She rolled over to face him, "And you're kinda cute."

"(Please shut up and go to sleep...)"

"I don't understand you, but I wish I could. I have high hopes for you, Ggio. Even though I don't know how you ended up in the body of something that isn't supposed to exist."

"(That makes two of us.)"

"Goodnight." She flipped onto her back and eventually fell fast asleep.

Ggio stared out the window. The moon was full and its silver beams danced across the bed sheets. Yeah, it sucked to be him right now. But he had to admit, it wasn't all that bad. There were minor--OK, major--set backs, but he would deal with them.

...Could he?


	3. ChuBura

Dedicated to **Cosaque**, **Ko-chan**, and **Okami105** ^__^ Sry it took so long, and that it's a little short, but I kept hitting a stop everytime I got into it T_T

* * *

Ggio's eyes snapped open. It was still a little dark outside, but just before dawn. Soifon's breathing was slow and quiet beside him. It was the first time he had slept without being bothered by Arceus.

_(Sigh. I'm stuck in this body for who knows how long--possibly forever!--and the best Arceus can do is make Soifon my gaurdian! I have to admit, she isn't too bad at playing mother-of-the-year. Or trying, at least. I'm still going to kick Arceus's ass when I see him! You hear that?! Watch your back, Arceus, cause there's a storm coming your way!! ...I want a cookie.)_

Careful not to wake the sleeping assassin, Ggio jumped out of bed and slowly--after a few trip-and-falls-and-faceplants--made his way over to and out the door.

* * *

Soifon awoke the next morning. Sunlight was streaming through the window of a new dawn; of a new day. It was at times like these she knew something was missing. Something... Important... _Hm..._

Realizing there was an empty spot beside her, Soifon sat up with a start and cast her gaze around the room. "Ggio's missing!"

---

"Good morning, Taiichou!" Omaeda remarked to the Captain as she came storming by, "Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Go to hell, Omaeda!" she barked and he shrunk back in fear, "I'm trying to find Ggio! He ran off and now I can't find him! Have you seen him?" Omaeda opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off, "Then don't just stand there like an idiot! Help me find him!"

She continued her powerwalk. A sweat drop slid down the back of Omaeda's head.

---

"Oh, Soifon-taiichou!" Old Man Yama exclaimed as the Assassin stormed by him, "I was just coming to check on the little tyke. How is he doing?"

"He apparently grew wings over night and flew off cause he couldn't walk yesterday!"

"..."

"He's missing!" Soifon flailed her arms with frustration, "I can't find him! I've looked all over Seireitei and he's no where to be found!"

"..."

"...Erm, taiichou?"

"...Zzzzz..."

Realizing the old man had fallen asleep, Soifon continued on her way, muttering colorful vocabulary under her breath.

---

"OK, I've checked every squad section except for the 13th..." Soifon stood before Ukitake's office door. The Captains and Lieutenants said that they would keep an eye out for the runaway Piplup, and Yama-jii didn't seem all to happy that Soifon was utterly **failing** at being a parent on her _second_ day--even though he had fallen asleep mid-conversation...

Without so much as a knock or second thought Soifon threw the door open.

Low and behold, Ukitake was at his desk with Ggio on his lap, folding origami with the Piplup. Paper airplanes, giraffes, swans, and other odd shapes and animals littered the desk top. "Juushiro! Ggio!"

Ukitake snapped his head up to look at her, "Oh, Soifon! I figured you would stop by! I found Ggio wandering around so I decided to teach him how to make Origami! I'm too sick to go out today, so I'm sorry I couldn't just send him over to you. I thought my subordanites would _somehow_ loose him... And Ggio's quite talented without fingers!"

_(Don't remind me...) _Ggio thought bitterly but continued to fold his current project.

Soifon exhaled a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Juushiro. Ggio! Why'd you leave like that? You know you had me worried, right?!"

Ggio didn't look up at her, almost as if he was ignoring her as blandly as possible. After a few moments, he held up the paper he had been folding, "(Look at what I made! It's to say thanks for putting up with me!)"

Soifon walked over to him, took the paper bee in her hands, and studied it for a few moments. He was talented without fingers... She uttered, "I love it, Ggio. Thank you."

Ggio saluted. "_Piplup!"_

She lifted him into her arms and brought him into a gentle hug, "Don't run off again, OK?"

"(OK.)"

Ukitake cleared his sore throat, shattering the awkwardness of the moment. Awkward for all three of them. Soifon never gave hugs, Ggio hated them, and Ukitake never took Soifon to be the kind of person to be so forgiving.

**Awkward moment in and of itself**.

Soifon set Ggio on the ground and tucked the paper into her pocket, "See you around, Juushiro." With that, the duo stalked out the door, Ggio waving to the Captain as he went.

* * *

"AVIRAMA REDDER."

Redder's eye's snapped open. The forest floor was chilly, but it had been like that for the past few days now. "Arceus? Is that you? Dude, what the hell could you possibly want, now? I was enjoying a nap!"

"NO TIME FOR A NAP," Rang out the brash voice, "IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU HEAD TO THE SOUL SOCIETY. YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEND YOUR OWN NOW."

"Hmph," Redder got up on all fours and shook the excess debris from his little body, "You could have at least given me fingers. I've been living off of berries and random shit because I can't grip onto anything for my life."

"..."

"Arceus? Yo? You there?"

"...ZZZZZZ..."

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME?!" No response. "Ugh... Come on, Findor! Let's get going!"

Findor stumbled from the bushes, "You know, you complain about not having fingers and yet everytime I offer to get food you deny me my rights to use my fingers!" He held an armfull of twigs and pointed at Redder with one.

"Whatever! Let's go before that bastard wakes up."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Soifon jabbed her Zanpakuto through the Hollow's head and it faded into the air as little particles. "And that, Ggio Vega, is how we do it." She landed gracefully and darted her gaze over to Piplup sitting against a tree nearby.

"(You say it like I care...)" He muttered, preoccupied with his ability to blow bubbles.

"(THE PAIN! OH, THE AGONY!)"

Soifon and Ggio looked off into the rustling bushes. "(COME ON, FINDOR! YOU CAN DO IT!)"

"(PAAAAIIIIN!)"

"(I told you not to bring the freaking twigs!)"

"(You didn't mention anything about tripping and getting one lodge in my stomach!)"

"(It's called common logic!)"

"(Findor? Redder?!)" Ggio jumped up and gawked as the duo emerged from the underbrush. He heard Soifon snort, "You have got to be joking! More Pokemon? Geez, and here I thought Ggio was the only unucky bastard in this life."

Findor was some kind of green gecko looking creature, while Redder was just undescribable. Like some kind of blue and yellow mutated rat or just some horribly deformed mouse. Redder was trying his hardest to detangle Findor from the bushes with his stubby arms.

"(COME ON!)" Avirama paused and stared over at the onlookers. "(OH, HELL! Check it out, Carias! It's the squirt and that bitch ninja who killed him!)"

Soifon's veins pulsed, "Bitch ninja?" As the week went by Soifon developed some sort of bondage with Ggio, and for some strange reason--as if it happened over night--she understood everything he said.

And apparently she could understand Findor and Redder, too. "(Soifon! That's Findor and Avirama!)" Ggio jumped up and down with excitement, "(Can I go say hi?!)"

"Sure."

"(HERE I COME GUYS!)" and he sped towards them--but he tripped and face-planted the ground after only a few steps. He sprang back up and continued over to them. Soifon sighed and decided to join them to see what everything was about.

"You're joking, right? How many more of you are there?" Soifon croutched and gently pulled Findor from the snagging mass of twigs and leaves. She didn't get an answer because Avirama and Ggio were off in their own little world.

"(Just us,)" Findor replied as the Captain set him on the ground, "(Arceus said it would just be the three of us...)"

"Arceus?" Soifon was rather surprised, "Ggio hasn't mentioned anything about an... Arceus?"

Findor's bold yellow eyes locked onto her paling gray pools, "(He has mentioned you, Soifon...)"


End file.
